tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Akemi Yoshida
Akemi Yoshida is a 22 year old Ghoul Investigator in the Commission of Counter ghoul, raised in Shirakawa before moving to Tokyo. Appearance Akemi is somewhat pale young woman, standing at about 5'6" with a somewhat weak build that hides her actual strength. Her uniform consist of a blueish black suit jacket with a black shirt and red tie, with a skirt of the same color with black stockings and shoes. She has long orange hair down to her waist, with two strands in front that are equally long. Personality Akemi had an extremely strict upbringing, and as a result she's excited to try most things that she wasn't allowed to do as a child. She can come off as overly serious or a bit smug sometimes, but she doesn't take anything too seriously. She's a bit nihilistic and has very few goals and aspirations in life, her only desire being the eradication of war and murder. As someone who was raised a child soldier her natural instinct is to destroy the cause of the majority of deaths; ghoul attacks. Despite seeming focused and calm in normal situations she behaves like a berserker in fights, recklessly swinging her weapon and ignoring any collateral damage she causes, her usually calm demeanor changing to excitement as she wildly breaks everything in sight. As a part of her strict upbringing she generally has very polite manners and has a reasonable knowledge of formalities when she's with higher ups. History Akemi was raised in Shirakawa, a small traditional village in the center of Japan. She was adopted, her prior history remaining unknown to all but her and her parents. The woman had a very strict upbringing, being disallowed common things like video games, tv, and anything her parents thought would affect her. For this she went through life with a bored demeanor, slowly realizing how unhappy she was. Eventually she discovered Kendo and realized she had a natural talent for it, and once she was old enough to move away she realized her skill with a sword was perfect for the job of a Ghoul Investigator. After three years at the academy she graduated towards the top of her class, just below Chiyo Aikawa. Powers and Abilities Despite her small and weak appearance, Akemi's amazingly strong physically. She's able to lift objects nearly twice her size and weight with ease, something that tends to intimidate people she meets. Alongside this her speed is surprisingly fast, able to run at an impressive pace even with heavier quinques. On the contrast to this her endurance and stamina are nothing impressive, and by the end of most fights she's left on the ground gasping for breath. Quinque Labrys Name: Labrys Rating: B Type: Koukaku Status: In service Appearance: A massive one sided battle axe, with a blade which goes parraplel to the handle. The axe is extremely large, almost longer than Akemi herself, and has the symbol of a red dove wing on the axe head. Strengths: Labrys' extreme size is only matched by it's extreme weight, and as such even if it doesn't cut something it's weight alone could crush someone. Weaknesses: It's extreme weight is also a downside, in that when Akemi swings it she has a hard time stopping, and it's borderline impossible to take back a swing once it starts. Because of this every attack leaves her wide open to be hit, and it's easy to get it stuck in things. It's slow to start swinging, and once it starts it can't stop. Threads Relationships Quotes * Gallery Trivia * Akemi is able to play the acoustic guitar * She also regularly practices Kendo * Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Kotsuzan Squad Category:Aikawa Squad